His Best Man
by do i need a pen name
Summary: Sirius reflects on James and Lily's relationship through the years, and how they all ended up where they are right now. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**a/n-I really hope you guys like this story. Just so you know, these chapters are kinda gonna be on the short side. but anyway, Enjoy!**

**disclaimer-I do not in any way, shape, or form own Harry Potter.**

**His Best Man**

**Chapter One**

James and I have been best friends since we were kids.

As members of pureblood families, we were both required to attend various Ministry functions with our parents. That's where we met, when we were both six years old.

Flashback 

"_Just stay here, Sirius." His mother told him firmly, indicating his seat at their table. "Your father and I will be back once this song is done. Don't you dare go wandering off. If you get bored, you can talk to Bellatrix or Narcissa."_

_Once Mrs. Black's back was turned, Sirius rolled his eyes. He glanced at his cousins. Cissy was sitting there like the good little pureblood her parents wanted her to be. Bella's eyes were transfixed on the dance floor which her parents, as well as his, had just disappeared on to._

_After sitting there, slouched over with his chin resting on his hand, Sirius spotted someone else doing the exact same thing a few tables over. It was a boy who looked to be about his own age, with untidy black hair and glasses, looking just as bored as Sirius felt. With a last glance at his two cousins, Sirius got up and walked over to the other boy._

"_Hello." Sirius said, standing right in front of the boy._

_The other boy's head jerked up at the sound of Sirius's voice. "Oh, hello." He replied._

"_Watcha doin'?" Sirius asked, taking the empty seat next to the boy. In fact, all of the chairs at the table were empty. The black-haired boy was sitting there all by himself._

"_I was looking for my parents." The boy said, nodding in the direction of the dance floor. "But I lost them ages ago."_

"_That's boring." Sirius said. "Let's do something fun."_

"_OK." The boy agreed, eagerly sitting up. "I'm James, by the way. James Potter. Who are you?"_

"_Sirius Black." Sirius replied. "Wanna play a prank on my cousins?"_

"_Yeah." James said, an evil glint appearing in his eye. "What do you have in mind?"_

_An identical look appeared in Sirius' eye. "Well…"_

"_Ahh!" Came the shout a little while later, from the table where Narcissa and Bellatrix were no longer sitting.._

"_Mission accomplished." James said as he gave Sirius a high five._

"_Huh?" Sirius said, a clueless expression on his face._

_James shrugged. "Mum says it all the time."_

"_Speaking of your mum…" A voice said from behind the two boys, who had retaken their seats at James' table._

"_Uh-oh." James said, as he turned around to find his parents standing there._

"_So tell us James, did you have anything to do with the spiders at the Black's table?" His mother asked._

_James nodded slowly._

"_It was my idea." Sirius said quickly, cutting Mr. Potter off as he was about to say something. "I asked him to do it."_

"_But I found all the spiders." James said, turning back to Sirius. "It was my idea to use them. You just said we should prank your cousins."_

"_You're a Black?" Mrs. Potter said, looking at Sirius with interest._

_Sirius nodded his head slowly._

"_The Black heir?" She clarified._

_Again, Sirius nodded._

"_I used to be a Black." Mrs. Potter said reminiscently, sitting in the chair next to Sirius. "Dorea Black. I'm your mother's aunt."_

_End Flashback_

Somehow, James and I never got in trouble for pulling that first of many pranks on my cousins. His mum was too distracted by the fact that we were all related, and his dad didn't seem to care about the prank at all. Looking back, now, I think he was about to congratulate us before I interrupted him. I always knew there was a reason I liked Mr. Potter.

It was at that Ministry banquet, when we pulled our first prank together, that James and I first became friends, and never, for one moment, have either of us ever regretted it.

We've been best friends through thick and thin. We've stuck by each other's side through it all. That's how I got where I am today…standing next to James at his wedding, as his best man.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n-thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Two**

Over the next five years, James and I saw each other often at Ministry parties. That was what started us off on our friendship. But the thing that really sealed that bond was when we went to Hogwarts together when we were both eleven.

When we got on the train, the only compartment with enough room for both of us was one with only one other first year in it. She was a small redhead who seemed oblivious to the fact that there were other people there. For the most part, we ignored her, until her friend came in and they started talking.

My whole life, all my parents talked about was how I was going to be in Slytherin one day, and uphold the family tradition. The only problem was, I didn't want to be in Slytherin. I knew what my family was like; knew how all of those former Slytherins had turned out. And I didn't like it.

As a child, the impression I got of my parents and their friends was that they weren't very nice to other people. Mum got mad at me one day, when we were at a playground in muggle London, and I talked to a little muggle boy. That was the last time we ever went into muggle London together.

James and I totally ignored the other two people in the compartment, until the greasy-haired boy told the girl that she had better be in Slytherin. That was what really got our attention.

It was then that I finally admitted to James the kind of people my family really was.

It was then that we got in our first 'fight' with Snape.

And it was then that James first decided he liked Lily Evans.

Ah, Lily Evans…Where to begin with her?

Lily had a fiery temper that seemed to spark more than should be normal when James and I were around. She seemed to find fault with everything we ever did, even if it didn't concern her in the slightest.

After about our first month of school, it was a frequent sight in between classes for Lily to be yelling at us for doing something or other wrong.

And unfortunately for Lily, for a few years, that would be the many other times that James decided he really did like her.

That first initial meeting on the train helped get me where I am right now. Like I said before, right now, I'm standing next to James, as his best man, at his wedding…his wedding to Lily Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After that first meeting on the train took its initial wrong turn for Lily and James, things got even worse. I'm not quite sure whom it got worse for, though.

With each time Lily blew up at James for doing something wrong, he fell deeper in love with her. When we were in third year, and allowed to go to the village on weekends, he asked her out for the first time. That was a disaster.

I think things were bad for James because he really and truly did like Lily. The only problem was, he didn't exactly show it in the best ways.

Things were also bad for Lily because James really did like her. And he took every opportunity he had to show her that. The only problem was Lily hated James, and she didn't like the many…_attempts_ James made to ask her out.

After the first five times James asked Lily out (She said no every time, just so you know.) I decided to start keeping a tab on how many times she could say no to him. One of our other friends, Remus, thought I was quite insane. He wasn't laughing when I corrected Lily years later about how many times James had asked her out, though, was he?

Hmm…actually, I think he was rolling his eyes in a way that was supposed to make it seem like he thought I was being childish. Which, I might like to point out, I wasn't. I was just being easily amused.

That happened a lot when I was around Lily and James. They had the funniest, and strangest, arguments about things. Like once, they were arguing about whether or not James really did know where the library was. That was probably the one time Remus and I actually took the same side in one of their fights.

We were both on Lily's side.

But that was the only time. Other than that, I was on James' side for everything. Yes, even when she rightfully accused him of being the one to dye her hair bright green to match her eyes. And yes, when she said he was the one to change her black robes and cloak to red and gold for his first Quidditch match.

But who really cares that she was right about all of that? I, Sirius Black, am James Potter's best friend. It was my job to be there for him when he was…attacked, let's say, by the redhead he happened to be infatuated with.

In fact, it still is my job. And now, as I stand here, giving him silent support on the day he's marrying Lily, I'm being there for him in the best way I can. I'm standing here, beside him, to help him have the courage to say that he loves Lily and that he's ready to spend the rest of his life with her. Of course…I'm also here because I get a free meal once the actual wedding is over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Fifth year was the year we had OWL's. Ahh, Ordinary Wizarding Levels…none of us would be here today as the successful adults we are, without those tests. Another reason none of us would be here today if we had never had those stupid exams, would be because Lily and Snivellus would still be friends, and he would have found a way to make sure that James never got to go out with Lily, which eventually led to him asking her to marry him, which is why we're all here today. In short, OWL's were a very important part of our lives.

It's a shame Peter nearly failed them. But oh well, he doesn't really have a very important part in this story. In fact, I don't think I've mentioned him yet. I've always wondered why people break great traditions, such as that one. So, let's just forget I mentioned Peter and leave him out of the story, why don't we? Just kidding. He did play a sort of important part in getting Lily to fall for James. At least, I think he did…

Not important. The only reason I'm only giving James _silent_ support right now is so I can share with you how that guy ended up on the altar today.

I have no idea what was going through our heads that day by the lake, after the DADA exam. Who am I kidding? I know exactly what was going through my head that day. It is my head, after all.

I do kind of regret it now. (But only kind of. He's still Snivellus.) It was all my fault that Lily lost her best friend. Okay, no it wasn't. It was James' fault as well. But I started it all.

We were sitting under the tree, by the lake, and I told James that I was bored. It was after I said that, that James saw him. And we sorta kinda maybe…attacked Snivelly. No, attacked is too strong of a word. We just mercilessly teased him and almost ended up taking off his pants. And all because I said I was bored. Definitely not something I'm proud of. I'm never going to tell my children about that. But maybe my godchildren…

Oh, didn't I mention that before? I've already called dibs on being James and Lily's future children's godfather. It just goes along with my official role as best friend.

One day, when my godchild is old enough to actually remember all of the embarrassing stories I know about Lily and James, I'll tell him or her just what kind of people those two were, and probably will still be.

Personally, I think that James (and as his best friend I'm allowed to say this) is the stupidest person on the planet. Seriously. And don't even think about commenting on my word choice just then.

It took James six years to figure out that Lily wasn't going to like him if he was acting like a jerk to everyone.

It took James six years to figure out that yelling at Lily across the Great Hall to go out with him wasn't going to work out positively for him. And he has the bruises to prove how long that took.

It took James six bloody years to get it into his head that if he wanted Lily to like him for who he really was, he should show her just that side of himself.

And guess what? Once those six years were up and James figured all that out, it took about six seconds for him to get Lily to agree to be friends with him.

And it took less than six words from James for Lily to be here today.

**a/n-one more chapter to go...**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n-OK people, this is it-the last chapter. I'm so glad those of you who have reviewed have liked the story. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Chapter Five**

James and Lily are probably the only two people I know who have gone from hating each other's guts to finding their true love in the other.

Flashback 

"James was doing it again today." Sirius informed Remus and Peter as he dumped his bag on the floor next to the couch they were sitting on.

"_Doing what?" Peter asked, looking confused._

"_He was staring at Lily during class." Sirius answered.._

"_Why is that a problem?" Peter asked._

"_James is obsessed with her." Sirius said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

"_But I thought they were friends now?" Peter said, looking confused. "James said he was giving up on her ever going out with him."_

"_James Potter saying he was giving up on Lily Evans, and James Potter actually giving up on Lily Evans are two totally different things." Sirius informed the shorter boy._

"_That's got to be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say." Remus said, looking up from the homework he had been doing on Sirius's other side._

"_So James still likes Lily?" Peter clarified._

"_James is always going to like Lily." Remus put in._

"_You know what we need?" Sirius asked suddenly._

"_No." Remus and Peter said at the same time._

"_We need a plan." Sirius said. "We need a plan to get those two together."_

"_But what if they don't want us to get them together?" Remus asked._

"_Then they don't know what they really want." Sirius replied simply. "Now, I have the perfect plan…"_

"_I can't believe I actually took part in this." Remus said from his position underneath the invisibility cloak that Sirius had stolen from James's trunk.. "Lily is going to kill me when she finds out."_

"_No she won't." Sirius said, waving his hand dismissively. "Lils needs you, so she can have intelligent conversations with someone."_

"_They're coming." Peter said suddenly, as he looked down at the Marauders Map._

"_How did you convince Lily to go to the library, anyway?" Sirius asked Remus curiously._

"_I told her we have an Ancient Runes Essay due tomorrow." Remus told him. "So she ran off to get a few books."_

_Sirius nodded. "James thinks he's going to Quidditch practice."_

"_Soon." Peter muttered. "There about to do it."_

_CRASH!_

"_Beautiful." Sirius said softly._

"_They just ran into each other." Remus told him. "Lily dropped all of her books on James's foot. How is that beautiful?"_

"_Just wait for it." Sirius said quietly._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry James." Lily said, quickly bending over to pick up all of her many massive Ancient Runes books._

"_It's OK." James said, wincing as he rubbed his foot._

"_This isn't going to work." Remus muttered softly under his breath._

"_Shh." Sirius hissed. "They'll hear us."_

"_Uh, guys?" Peter interrupted suddenly. "I think they're a bit too busy to hear you right now."_

"_Huh?" Sirius and Remus said at the same time._

"_Look." Peter said, nodding his head at Lily and James._

_As one, they both turned to see their two friends locked in a tight embrace that made a blush creep up Remus' cheeks, and a buoyant grin appear on Sirius's face. _

_Lily and James had finally achieved the impossible: they had acted upon their true feelings for each other._

_End Flashback_

Now that, is one of the moments in my life that I am most proud of.

I'm also proud of how Lily and James are about to turn out, because I was there for all of it.

I was there when they first met. I was there when they had their first fight. I was there when Lily finally came to her senses and realized she liked James as more than someone to get mad at every five seconds. I was there for their first kiss, even though I was never really able to figure out how it came about. And even though I'll never admit it to anyone, I, along with Remus and Peter, was there for their first date.

And now, I'm going to be there for another first for them. I've been standing at this altar, next to my best friend, for what has felt like an hour. And guess what? The music just started. I, Sirius Black, James Potter's best man, am about to be witness to their beginnings as James and Lily Potter.


End file.
